


beautiful

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, cody is down on himself, cody loves his noel, it's short but it's a good time, keep that in mind before reading, kinda like them LMAO, noel loves his cody, tooth rotting fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: based off the prompt:cody gets insecure and good boyfriend noel comes to the rescue





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> written for [francisisreading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisIsReading/pseuds/FrancisIsReading) :-)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Cody took off the fifth shirt he'd tried on. Nothing he was putting on made him feel good. Everything was too tight about his middle, too short, too long sleeves, not a good color. He was getting frustrated. 

He's always been a little insecure. He's always been too aware of what he looks like. He's always went a little too hard at the gym. If a photo gets posted of him and he doesn't like how he looks, he would cringe beyond belief.

He's not sure when it got like this, though. He can't remember when it started to make him feel bad. And that's the only way he can describe it, really. He feels bad right now, looking at himself. He feels guilty and embarrassed and he doesn't really understand why.

He grabs a hoodie, even though it's hot as fuck outside. It disguises him enough that he feels a little releaved. Noel pulled a confused face as Cody walked out their bedroom.

"Codes, it's hot as hell outside."

Cody nodded, "I know."

They're about to have sex when it gets bad again. Cody's straddling Noel on their couch, they've been making out for a while now. Cody's so hard in his jeans that it's actually starting to hurt. Noel reaches to undo Cody's jeans, his hands brushing over his stomach on the way. Cody tenses, stops any other action.

Noel pulls back, seeing Cody's startled expression. "Baby? You not want to do that right now?" He reached up and pushed a strand of Cody's hair back.

Cody shook his head. Before he could say anything, Noel was talking. "Hey, that's okay. I'm sorry I read the situation wrong, babe. I'm sorry for that." Noel told him, rubbing his arms. Cody's never done this before.

"Don't-" Cody closed his eyes as he spoke. "Don't touch my stomach."

Noel was getting more concerned. "Why? Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Then why can't I touch it?"

Cody pulled off of Noel's lap, sitting next to him instead. "Because, it's fucking fat and- and gross." He stood up and started to walk away.

Noel's heart sank. Is that really how he felt? Noel grabbed his hand before he could get too far. "Cody, you have to know that's not true."

Cody turns to face Noel. "It feels pretty fucking true." Noel pulled Cody back down to his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He was at a loss for words.

"Cody, baby.." He started. "You are.. So beautiful." Cody blushed and looked down. "And so strong. And so handsome. Sexy, too." Cody rolled his eyes, but grinned at that.

"I've never, ever, been more attracted to someone in my entire life." Cody looked up at Noel and could see that he meant what he was saying. It made Cody feel, like, fuzzy inside or some shit. 

"You're not fat, Cody." Noel kissed his cheek. "I've never thought that." He kissed his other cheek. "And neither has anybody else." He kissed his forehead.

Cody sighed softly. "I've just been down on myself, lately. I don't know why."

Noel rubbed his back gently. "I don't know why either, baby. You've got no reason to be." Cody ducked his head and Noel pressed a kiss to the top of it. "My beautiful baby."

Cody layed his head on Noel's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Cody sideways on his lap, Noel's arms holding him tight. He'd press light kisses on him, making Cody blush and giggle. 

Noel didn't really think he'd ever be in love. It wasn't really for him, he thought. But then he met this boy, with the brightest smile and the cutest laugh he's ever heard. It made his heart skip the first time he heard it. 

Noel was in deep from the moment they met. He'd get an extra coffee for Cody, make sure to swing by his desk even if it wasn't particuarly on the way to his. He'd compliment Cody's outfits, his hair, his pretty much anything, honestly. 

When he finally grew up enough courage to ask Cody on a date, Cody was beaming. Glowing. It rendered Noel speechles and he's been scrambling his words together around Cody ever since.

That's been well over two years ago now. They've got an apartment together. He gets to see that face every morning when he wakes up and every night when he falls asleep. He gets to have Cody, in the most intimate ways. It makes his heart flutter, gives him butterflies still. 

"I love you," Cody whispers to him, as they're still wrapped in each other on the couch. Noel squeezes him and kisses the side of his head. "I love you too, baby. Always."

He's going to make sure that boy feels beautiful for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt n ill see what i can do!!


End file.
